Heros of Darkness: Reasons for Revenge
by Z.TCrossoverwriter
Summary: Excerpt: "Are you alright?" asked Picard. "What did they want from you?" "From me? Information mostly", said Kurama. "But the Silver Lord's interest in Bowser was mostly in settling some old grudge..." Rest is inside... please read The heros of darkness by Adrogoz before proceeding here, and the updated version will have notes on the bottom.


It's a me… Luigi, and I have a story to a tell.

The writer of it? Me! I can't believe it myself, I still wish I didn't have to look at the tragic experience..., but what's a done is a done. Anyway… What you're about to read is very a dark, for those of you whom might be a squeamish, please back away from this a story.

Warnings: graphic a violence up ahead.

That is all.

Cue story starting music.

"Hello, my name is Luigi, number 5 of the silver lords, or that's what they knew me as before I was killed.

Now I know what you are thinking, Mario will save you! nope… not this time.

Let me start from the beginning…

It all started in the mushroom kingdom…

As the Mario brothers were about to finish off bowser for the final time, the king of the Coopa's pulled out a disrupter, before barking at bowser junior to hold Mario still. He charged the disrupter. "Drop all the power-ups, or he dies! Gahahahahahahaha.

I foolishly dropped the power-ups, thinking he would keep his word. Of course he didn't, and shot my brother, but to make sure none of the denizens of the kingdom could make him out, he set the disrupter to kill, and incinerated the rest of the remains. I was enraged at the time, so I grabbed his son, and did one of the many things that drove me to the point of instability… I killed him, and forced Bowser to watch as his flesh and blood was electrocuted from the inside out. He screamed for me to stop, but I was already gone both physically and mentally. There was nothing left of bowser's son but a smoking unrecognizable corpse. Bowser said nothing, as I walked out of the castle.

When I got back to the kingdom, Peech had seen it all, but rather than get angry, she cried. We both did, her for the loss of her knight in mushroom armor, me for the loss of a brother.

A brother I came to look up to… A brother whom had my back when the cards were down… A brother whom loved me.

Things got better over the years, I occasionally had flashbacks, but we worked past it, and had a little girl.

"What will we call her, Luigi?" Peach asked.

"I don't know."

"How does rosalina sound?"

I smiled, "I like it!"

We had piece for a short while, but it wasn't meant to be.

Everything was going well, until that night happened, the night I'll never forget.

I was getting off work from my job at a pizza place down town. When I came home, I heard a scream and a weapon discharging.

When I got through the door, a note was plastered to the door, I'm sorry, but business is business. Live long and prosper,

Jean-Luc Picard.

I looked at the body of my wife, to find a giant hole in her chest made by a powerful projectile weapon. On that day, I screamed my revenge to the heavens above me.

"I'll killllllllllllllllllllll yooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

It was on that day that my quest for revenge began.

4 years later, I stumbled across a portal leading to a universe ruled by a group called the empire of light. These people wanted to wipe out all the darkness in the world, me being a wreck at the time decided to join, but they refused me becoming a commander. The white Lucario said my aura was tainted, hey, wouldn't your aura be tainted too if your brother and loved one were brutally murdered with you watching the whole thing? Thought so.

I looked for any organization that would have me, and after some stumbling around in the dark, I ran into a witch. She asked if I wanted to be involved with a group that hunted down and executed powerful beings of darkness called the silver lords. I having nothing left to lose, said yes.

I searched the universal databanks of the silver lords for quite a while, seeking out my target. I got nothing though.

On a hunch, I went into some governmental site, upon looking at the site, I saw a little branch called starfleet. On a whim I next typed the name of the person whom wrote the letter… I got a match, identifying the face, made my blood boil.

I've got you now… hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Cackling maniacally I began to practice with my newfound abilities. I could use magic to a degree, but only small spells here and there. I did learn the art of warping between places by using a small portable pipe which I cleverly burned into the palm of my hand. My next question was this… How the hell do I kill him?

This murderer could kill a person just by shooting and boom! There gone!

Time to start building in the laboratories.

Heading into the lab, I found a lot of nice building materials. Explosives, fragments of a pasty like substance that could bind things together, and a small vial filled with a green solution. Quietly, I began to build my weapons for the act of murder.

I was almost done when a figure just teleported into the lab, and destroyed everything. It was the same one whom left the note. "How is your brother and princess doing, you think there enjoying their time in hell?" "Shut up! You have no right to ask about my family!" "Oh but I do, you know why?" The man leaned over to the plumber. "Bowser hired me to kill off your entire family… I enjoyed the slaughter a lot. The disrupter that killed your brother… where do you think he got it?" he asked. "You… You… Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee! Luigi screamed, flying at Picard. The captain just shot the vial of chemicles off the shelf, the substance crashing onto the plumber, merging everything he built together, but even worse, the chemicals drove him insane for good.

Kill you! Make you suffer! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Luigi threw lightning at Picard, but he just beamed out with a sardonic smile on his face. Have fun dying. "Not if I kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill you first! He warped to his location, but in the end… he got nothing.

Years went by, and Luigi was crazy to the point of no return. He'd stand there like a berserker, weighting for his chance to kill those whom wronged him.

The Witch whom recruited him came. "The agents just took some prisoners, there is a turtle with them. Luigi just nodded, before warping out. When he got to the cell of the demon named Kurama, he smiled inside, revenge is mine! His first act was to drag bowser out of the cell by his tail.

"What are you? Luigi slammed him against the wall like a ragdoll, before pounding his head in. Plants began to attack the plumber, but Luigi just zapped Kurama, before advancing on him, and punching him in the jaw so hard, it made his head pop back.

Tell me what I want to know, and you'll live."

The demon just glared at him. "." Taking no mercy at all, he pulled out a knife, and began cutting pieces of skin and bone off bowser. Tell me what I want to know, and I promise you he'll live. Kurama watched as little by little bits of skin and bone were cut off Bowser. After a second of analyzing the situation, he made his choice. "Where is the one called Jean-Luc Picard.

"I have no idea, I do know that he wasn't dragged in with us though."

"Good choice", said Luigi, before dragging bowser through a warp pipe by his hair.

"Remember what you did to my brother?" he said with a smile. The king of coopa's looked at him and gulped. "I don't, I did nothing wrong! Luigi savagely grabbed him, before dragging him through yet another warp pipe. For killing my brother Mario, you will suffer what I had to go through only worse. He first dragged bowser through spiky piranha plant filled pits, lowering him to the plants to feast upon, when he could take no more, he brought him back with a slap to the back of the head. The piranha pits were nothing though as he was forced into a dark room, where Luigi just warped around the room, cutting off bits of skin and bone at random, for spite, he took off one of the coopa's arms, before beating him with the limb. The coopa tried to get up on his feet, but Luigi was having none of that, he began to charge a thunder hand, which went through the chair, before sending a shock through him so badly, it killed off half the nerves in the brain that controlled his arms and legs. When he was finally done, he warped a silent, broken, and battered bowser back to Kurama's location.

"I have no quoral with you, but if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The demon nodded, before Luigi warped out.

Karama nelt to bowsers level. The Coopa king began to hyperventilate at the demons hand going to his arm. Karama got flashes of Bowsers torture, then began to work on the neuro pathways broken by the plumbers rage. He hoped Metaknight could convince one of the healers of their group to work on the coopa king.

He turned to bowser."

"If I am correct, he said quietly, Picard will come looking for us, just hold on."

Bowser nodded before fainting.

Kurama looked at him… a giant bruise the shape of a finger was on the back of his skull.

"Concussion… not good.

He began to tap into his demonic powers, calling upon the plant life used to make this prison. To his surprise, it was roots of a tree that could heal small injuries. Kurama sighed… "I am no doctor, but I think this should hold him over for now…" He knew it was more like a band aid for the damage, but it would have to do until the king of Coopa's could get proper medical care. He began to look up the wall to see a small device of some sort on the wall… it read E.M.H. "I wonder… what's E.M.H stand for"? he decided to check it out…

With some coaxing on his part, he made a plant grow up the wall, then told it to grow up to reach the small contraction. The plant grew, and grew, and grew, until it hit a small button on the device… A holographic man in a blue medical uniform phased into being… "Please state the nature of the medical 'em… Ah… He looked at bowser, before giving him a hypospray.

I'd ask who are you, but it seems I have a patient to attend to." "Kurama nodded, looks like they were in luck… for now. The doctor nodded at him, if you can, get my holo-emiter, and transfer all protocols from that device on the wall to the small device in the center of the room… right over there", he said, pointing at a small gadget in the cell that looked to be nearby what looked like a body with a small gap inside it, probably for the device, or perhaps for the hologram giving him orders? He turned to the doctor.

"We are building a resistance against the empire of light, and are trying to escape, there's a group of people that already have a doctor in there corner.

"If you are asking if I'd like to join your group, the answer is yes." He said. Voyager seems to be missing in action, therefor my best shot would be to tag along with you and your friend here".

Kurama nodded before looking at Bowser's injuries. They were healing, but not quick enough.

"I did what I could here, the rest is up to you."

"Deactivate Emergency medical hologram." He said, and the man disappeared. Kurama's plant dragged the small holo-emiter to the demon, before he put both of the Doctors components in his pocket.

It seemed Bowser was stable, just one question though, where was Picard?

Back to Luigi…

After he was done scarring the coopa king forever, his next obligation was to watch for any of the resistance coming to free the captives. He's glad he did that, for soon… very soon… he'd be able to settle yet another score. Picard will diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

He began to warp about the small room, getting ready to kill the very person whom started this whole cycle.

He turned to the camera of the room. His eyes a sinister green screaming violence. "This is it. I don't care what happens to me. I'm taking you with me, and there's nothing you can do about it. "Say your last good byes, Jean-Luc Picard, for they'll be the last ones you'll get when this is over.

He faces us readers for a second. Before turning back to the camera. I don't need your pity, I just want your death.

Who am I?

He turns one more time, before warping away, a flash of lightning strikes the ground where he last stood, dramatically. "I am Luigi, brother to Mario, and the fifth silver lord. Walking one path… the path… of vengeance!

"So that's the story… did I survive?

Records from a personal log say no, but even then, did I find piece with my mistakes? Did I ever get to see my alternate universes brother again? And what about Bowser, and Kurama, and also, did the other Picard figure out whom really killed the alternate universe princess peech?

Guess I'll just have to find out as time goes on.

The end.

Special notes.

Thank you, Adrogoz for letting me have fun in your vast multiverses this past few years as a whole. I fairly can say I'm enjoying the ride thus far.

And now for the 1shot itself. I'll admit it wasn't easy getting into the head of our favorite plumber in green, but somehow I did it, and it really payed off! The character that was mentioned in this 1shot will matter to the storyline itself as a whole. And for all you Picard fans out there, if you think I was out of character with him, just know that looks can be deceiving, and only the author and myself know whom really did it. Now I'll leave you with the prompts that started it all.

how did Luigi become unstable? What were his reasons for becoming a silver lord? and for the final prompt that started it all... What really happened to princess peech?


End file.
